staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
07 Marca 2007
TVP 1 05:10 Nowe gwiazdy Europy - Miłość i seks odc.3 (Love and sex) kraj prod.Dania (2004) 05:35 Wstaje dzień; magazyn 05:45 Wpisani w krajobraz; magazyn 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Nastoletni geniusze - odc. 2 (Wicked Science); serial kraj prod.Australia (2003) 09:00 Domisie - Odkrywcy; program dla dzieci 09:25 Domisiowe Bajki - Domisiowe porządki 09:30 Teletubisie - odc. 129/156 (Teletubbies, season VII Hair Braiding); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997) 10:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 28; serial TVP 10:25 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 29; serial TVP 10:55 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Lasagne po włosku i po polsku 11:15 Rue Wiertz 60 - Badania, nauka i innowacje-droga do rozwoju; cykl reportaży 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3239 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3454); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 12:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3240 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3455); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 12:55 Klan - odc. 1227; telenowela TVP 13:25 Plebania - odc. 836; telenowela TVP 13:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1402; teleturniej muzyczny 14:15 Recepty Jedynki - Dłonie; magazyn 14:30 Raj ; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Kwadrans na kawę - Mamo nie tucz mnie 15:35 Trzymajmy się morza 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3241 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3456); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3242 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3457); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn 17:30 Klan - odc. 1231 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1403; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 840; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Bracia Koala - Nowa melodia Zosi 23 (Josie's new tune); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Okruchy życia - Gorzka lekcja (Student Seduction) - txt str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2003) 22:00 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne 22:40 Z refleksem; program publicystyczny 23:05 Program firmowy; magazyn ekonomiczny 23:20 Les Polonais; film dokumentalny 23:55 Serpico (Serpico); film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Włochy (1973) 02:05 Słodka woda (Pourvu qu'elle soit douce); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1998) 02:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:45 Statek miłości - odc. 188/249 (The Love Boat ODC. 171, (7 - 17) (Aunt Emma I Love You, First Romanse,); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1984) 06:30 Statek miłości - odc. 189/249 (The Love Boat Odcinek 168 (7/18) Ace in the Hole, Uncle Joey?s Song, Father in the Cradle); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1984) 07:20 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom: Globert przedstawia niezwykły świat natury - odc 13 (Marvi Haemmer prasentiert National Geographic World) kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (2004) 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 176 Niebezpieczny jadłospis 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym 09:20 Pogoda 09:45 Panorama 10:10 Pogoda 10:35 Panorama 10:40 Pogoda 10:45 Święta wojna - Bercik IQ Dworniok (162) 11:15 Sąsiedzi - odc. 35 Przebudzony talent; serial komediowy TVP 11:40 Magnum - odc. 37/162 Podwójne niebezpieczeństwo (MAGNUM P. I. s. 2 - 37 Double Jeopardy); serial kraj prod.USA (1981) 12:35 Przygody Tarzana - odc 8/75 (Tarzan ep 122. The woman of still); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Meksyk (1991) 13:00 Niesforne aniołki seria II - Niesforne aniołki - odc. 2 (Little Angels: Butler Family: series 2); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 13:30 Agnieszka Osiecka; film dokumentalny 14:35 ...z Mazurskiej Nocy Kabaretowej (3) 14:55 Dr Quinn - seria III, odc. 17 (Dr Quinn, Medicine Woman s. III) kraj prod.USA (1995) 15:45 Program lokalny 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:25 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 477; serial TVP 17:15 Dla niesłyszących - Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 236 17:25 Karino - Odc. 13/13 Cena sukcesu; serial TVP 18:00 Zorro - odc. 14/78 (.) - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (1957) 18:25 Flesz Panorama 18:30 Program lokalny 18:45 Panorama 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc.18/LIII - txt str.777; teleturniej 19:40 KabareTOP - czyli Kabaretowa Lista Przebojów (1); widowisko rozrywkowe 20:20 Liga Mistrzów - Bayern Monachium - Real Madryt ( studio ) 20:45 Liga Mistrzów - Bayern Monachium - Real Madryt (mecz ) 22:55 Panorama 23:10 Biznes 23:15 Sport Telegram 23:20 Pogoda 23:30 Liga Mistrzów - skróty 00:30 Alibi na środę - Przypadkowy romans (Random encounter); film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada, USA (1998) 02:00 Paparazzi - odc.1 (Paparazzi-ep.1); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 02:55 AUDIOTELE-Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 03:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Regionalna 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:12, 06:22, 06:42, 06:53, 07:12, 07:23, 07:40; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:10, 06:40, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 06:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:10 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 07:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:03 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:15 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:35 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:05 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:10 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:20 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:55 Pogoda; STEREO 09:55 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 10:05 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:10 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Kurier Gość; STEREO 10:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 11:05 Kurier Biznes; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 12:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 16:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:05 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:10 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:50 Pogoda; STEREO 16:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 17:00 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:35 Pogoda; STEREO 22:40 16/16 - Dzieci naszego serca; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:50 Pogoda; STEREO 23:55 Zagadkowe historie XX stulecia - Apollo 13, odc. 21 (Great mysteries and myths of the Twentieth Century.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Zagadkowe historie XX stulecia - U.F.O, odc. 22 (Great mysteries and myths of the Twentieth Century.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Kurier; STEREO 02:00 Pogoda; STEREO 02:05 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Zagadkowe historie XX stulecia - Apollo 13, odc. 21 (Great mysteries and myths of the Twentieth Century.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Zagadkowe historie XX stulecia - U.F.O, odc. 22 (Great mysteries and myths of the Twentieth Century.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.50 Sidła miłości (47) - telenowela 07.45 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 08.00 Halo! Kasa! - teleturniej 08.55 Roseanne (36) - serial kom. 09.25 Rodzina zastępcza (46): Powołanie - serial kom. 10.00 Sekret Laury (25) - telenowela 11.00 Ambush Makeover - reality show 11.30 Samo życie (850) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 12.55 Jesteś moim życiem (47) - telenowela 13.55 Pierwsza miłość (459) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Świat według Bundych (187) - serial komediowy 15.15 Rodzina zastępcza (47): Okowy miłości - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.15 Prognoza pogody 16.25 Interwencja - magazyn 17.00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (460) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (851) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich (232) - serial komediowy 20.30 Świat według Kiepskich (240) - serial komediowy 21.00 Czego pragną kobiety - komedia romantyczna, USA 2000, reż. Nancy Meyers, wyk. Mel Gibson, Helen Hunt 21.55 Studio LOTTO 23.00 Daleko od noszy (106): Wyjazd do Afryki - serial komediowy 23.50 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia - program rozrywkowy 00.50 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 03.50 Nocne randki 05.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.55 Telesklep 06.45 Weronika Mars (22-ost.) - serial kryminalny 07.35 Taniec z gwiazdami: Kulisy - program rozrywkowy 08.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 09.05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10.10 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 11.10 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11.40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.50 Na Wspólnej (772) - serial obyczajowy 13.20 W-11 - wydział śledczy- serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14.00 Weronika Mars (1) - serial kryminalny 15.00 Prawo pożądania (19)- telenowela 16.00 Fakty popołudniowe 16.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (773) - serial obyczajowy 21.30 Wejście smoka - film sensacyjny, USA 1973, reż. Robert Clouse, wyk. Bruce lee, Jim Kelly, John Saxon, shih Kien 23.35 Nie z tego świata (9) - serial SF 00.35 Uwaga! - magazyn 00.55 Nocne igraszki. - rozr. 01.55 Telesklep 02.20 Nic straconego - powtórki TV 4 05.45 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06.05 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (8) - serial animowany 09.00 Pokemon (263) - serial animowany 09.30 Pensjonat Pod Różą (95) - serial obyczajowy 10.30 Jesteś moim życiem (133) - telenowela 11.35 Łowcy skarbów (6) - serial przygodowy 12.35 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 13.10 Express do fortuny - program interaktywny 15.20 Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (9) - serial animowany 15.50 Młodzieńcza miłość (109) - telenowela 16.50 Pensjonat Pod Różą (96) - serial obyczajowy 17.50 Łowcy skarbów (7) - serial przygodowy 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (134) - telenowela 20.00 Talk2Szok - program rozrywkowy 21.00 Ściśle jawne - talk show 22.00 Winny czy niewinny - serial dokumentalny 23.05 Włatcy móch - serial animowany dla dorosłych 23.35 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 00.35 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 01.15 IV władza - program publicystyczny 02.10 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 03.00 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn 03.20 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03.45 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 04.30 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05.55 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06.25 Telesklep 07.25 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 07.55 Agenci NCIS (4) - serial krym. 08.55 Grzesznica (27) - telenowela 09.55 Ostry dyżur (9) - serial obycz. 10.55 Nash Bridges (73) - serial krym. 11.55 Strażnik kasy - pr. rozrywkowy 12.55 Telesklep 14.10 Grzesznica (28) -telenowela 15.10 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 16.10 Drew Carey Show (25) - serial komediowy 16.40 Przyjaciele (7) - serial kom. 17.10 Ostry dyżur (10) - serial obycz. 18.10 Nash Bridges (74) - serial krym. 19.10 Drew Carey Show (26-ost.) - serial komediowy 19.40 Przyjadele (8) - serial komediowy 20.10 Przypadkowa dziewczyna - komedia obyczajowa, USA/Wielka Brytania 1998, reż. Peter Howitt, wyk. Gwyneth Paltrow, John Lynch, Jeanne Tripplehorn, John Hannah 22.15 Backbeat - film biograficzny, Wielka Brytania 1993, reż. lain Softley 00.15 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33 ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domowe przedszkole - Pstryczek - elektryczek; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Zaproszenie - Sława Żywca; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Dubidu - odc.17; quiz muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Świadkowie nieznanych historii; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Kochaj mnie - odc.168; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 636; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1187; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Polska racja; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 W stronę świata - odc. 1 Lucjan Wesołowski artysta - handlowiec; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 "Bo tutaj jest jak jest..." Borysewicz & Kukiz; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Egzekutorka; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Łączy nas Polska; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Architektura Warszawy - W poszukiwaniu stylu narodowego (II poł. XIX w.); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Domowe przedszkole - Pstryczek - elektryczek; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Laboratorium XXI wieku - odc. 13; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Oto jest pytanie - odc.35; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Skarbiec magazyn historyczno - kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Polonusi w Europie; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Kochaj mnie - odc.168; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Plebania - odc. 636; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta - odc. 6 - Zdrada i fałsz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc. 1187; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Wieści Polonijne 21:10 Zakręcony tydzień - odc. 5; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Oberżystka; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Egzamin z życia - odc. 66; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama 23:45 Biznes 23:45 Sport Telegram 23:50 Pogoda 23:55 Oto jest pytanie - odc.35; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Skarbiec magazyn historyczno - kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 636; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta - odc. 6 - Zdrada i fałsz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Klan - odc. 1187; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Wieści Polonijne 03:00 Zakręcony tydzień; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9 03:25 Oberżystka; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Egzamin z życia - odc. 66; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:55 Polonusi w Europie; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Canal + 07:00 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07:10 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:15 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:25 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 08:00 Serce nie sługa - komedia romantyczna 09:50 Mazepa - dramat obyczajowy 11:50 Dzięki tobie, Winn-Dixie - film familijny 13:40 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 14:20 ¦wiatło w mroku - dramat wojenny 16:40 Zbrodniarz i panna - film kryminalny 18:10 Kevin - sam w domu - komedia 20:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:10 Simpsonowie - serial animowany odc. 3 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:50 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 21:00 Premiera Dr Dolittle 3 - film familijny 22:40 Premiera. SuperDeser Braterstwo - film krótkometrażowy 23:20 Premiera Tajemniczy samuraj - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 13 23:50 Piła 2 - thriller 01:30 Jeden odchodzi, drugi zostaje - komediodramat 03:05 Show - film sensacyjny HBO 06.30 Potyczki z Jeannie - komedia, USA 1994, reż. James L. Brooks, wyk. Albert Brooks, Julie Kavner 08.30 Stowarzyszenie Wędrujących Dżinsów - komedia, USA 2005, reż. Ken Kwapis 10.25 Rozdanie nagród BAFTA - relacja 12.30 Prosto z zoo do Indii - film przygodowy, Holandia 2006, reż. Johan Nijenhuis 14.05 Chłopięca przyjaźń -film familijny, USA 2005, reż. David Jackson 15.35 Szkolna gazetka - komedia familijna, USA 2005, reż. Melanie Mayron 17.00 Gwiezdne wrota 9 (17, 18) - serial SF 18.30 Premiera: Afrykańska ferma - film obyczajowy, RPA 2004, reż. David Lister, wyk. Kasha Kropinski 20.10 Deuce Bigalow: Boski żigolo w Europie - komedia, USA 2005, reż. Mike Bigelow, wyk. Rob Schneider, Eddie Griffin, Jeroen Krabbe, Til Schweiger 21.35 Księga rekordów Szutki - film dokumentalny, Serbia i Czamogóra/Gechy, reż. Aleksandar Manić 22.55 Silver City - thriller, USA 2004, reż. John Sayles, wyk. Chris Cooper, Richard Dreyfuss, Danny Huston, Daryl Hannah 01.00 Deklaracja - thriller, Kanada/Francja/Wielka Brytania 2003, reż. Norman Jewison 02.55 Zbrodnia ze snu - thriller, Kanada 2001, reż. Marc S. Grenier 04.30 Afrykańska farma - film obyczajowy, RPA 2004, reż. David Lister, wyk. Kasha Kropinski TMT 5:00 Bajeczna pora Dla dzieci 8:00 Muzyczne pobudzenie Muzyka 8:15 Poranna gimnastyka Gimnastyka 8:45 Muzyczne pobudzenie Muzyka 9:00 Telezakupy Program reklamowy 10:00 Autoklub Informacje 10:30 V6 Max Informacje 11:00 Arm Power Magazyn sportowy 11:30 Strefa walki Magazyn sportowy 12:00 Bajeczna pora Dla dzieci 15:00 Eskapady TMT: Polskie szlaki Informacje 16:00 Eskapady TMT: Dalekie podróże Informacje 17:00 Hobbissimo: Kuchnia smaku Informacje 17:30 Dom i ogród: Twoje wnętrze Informacje 18:00 Pory roku Magazyn poradnikowy 18:15 W dobrej formie: Kwadrans zdrowia i urody Informacje 18:30 Rapa Informacje 19:00 Hit & Bit: TMT Klip Muzyka 20:00 TMT nocą: Muzyczny salon 2 Rozrywka 20:30 Hit & Bit: TMT Klip Muzyka 21:00 W telesieci Informacje 23:00 Filmy animowane dla dorosłych Film animowany 23:30 TMT nocą: Muzyczny salon 2 Rozrywka 0:00 Z archiwum TMT: Noc z TMT Rozrywka 1:00 Nocne klipy Rozrywka 1:30 TMT nocą: Jesteśmy z tej samej gliny Informacje 2:00 Telezakupy Program reklamowy 3:00 Muzyczny Trance Vision Muzyka TVN Gra 8:00 Music Chat Rozrywka 8:45 Telesklep Program reklamowy 11:55 Strażnik kasy Rozrywka 12:55 Strażnik kasy Rozrywka 15:00 Rozbij bank Rozrywka 17:00 Seans filmowy Rozrywka 18:30 Kasa gra Rozrywka 23:30 Seans filmowy Rozrywka 0:30 Turbo granie Rozrywka 2:30 SerwisMania Rozrywka Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TMT z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Gra z 2007 roku